A Goode Experience
by percabeth.108
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode High with her best friends, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. They are considered the outcasts or the unpopulars. Will they be able to survive the drama that currently faces their lives? Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason, Will, and Nico are the popular guys in the school. Annabeth meets Percy and everything changes. But for the good or for the worse?


Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I live in New York, and I'm basically just like any other average teenage girl you would meet. I have blonde hair and grey eyes, and am constantly called 'Dumb blonde' and am made fun of for the color of my eyes at Goode High. I don't really care about the color of my eyes, but the 'dumb blonde' comment is just downright rude, considering I'm the smartest student in the school. I spend most of my time studying and getting the highest grade on every test, and I'm pretty sure I've got valedictorian in the bag.

The only thing I like about school socially, is my three best friends, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. Thalia's like a nun, she rejects any guy that tries to talk to her. She has black choppy hair, and her usual outfit consists of black jeans, a black 'Death to Barbie' shirt, and black Converse. She's against pretty much all stereotypes, and if anyone gets in her way, she doesn't hesitate to beat the kabob out of them. Hazel is a sort-of shy girl, with big golden eyes, brown hair, and crimson brown skin. She's really nice. Piper is a gorgeous girl, with kaleidoscope eyes and looks that could literally kill. The populars pretty much automatically accepted her, but she turned them down. I feel bad that because of me, my best friends all have to go through so much drama and bitchyness from the school sluts and pretty much all the populars.

I sat down at my desk in my room, trying to think for a minute. I was thinking on how to deal with the populars tomorrow, when just then, my phone buzzed with a text message.

Thals: Hey Beth

Oh it was just Thalia, good.

Me: Hey, what's up?

Thals: Nothing, just bored

Me: Oh

Thals: Yeah

Me: I just had a great idea!

Thals: What?

Me: You, me, Piper, and Hazel should have a sleepover!

Me: We haven't had one in like, forever

Thals: Oh okay, when's it?

Me: Afterschool tomorrow?

Thals: Sure, I'll tell the other girls

Me: Okay! :D

Thals: Ha, okay, I'll see you tomorrow Beth!

Me: K bye!

Thals: Bye

I'm so excited! The girls and I hang out a lot, but it's been like forever since we've had a sleepover. I quickly check the time: 9:30. I decided to take a shower tonight because I hate taking showers in the morning. I quickly went in the bathroom, bringing a clean towel and pajamas, locked the door, and stripped down. I went into the shower feeling the hot water relax my muscles, and calmness wash over me. For some reason, I think a lot when I'm in the shower. Maybe because when I'm calm it's easier for me to solve my issues or something, I don't know. Suddenly I started thinking about the 'cool' guys. I don't even know why. Just like there's a group for the popular girls, there is also one for the guys. It consists of these boys named Jason, Frank, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Will. All the slutty girls fawn over them all, and it's utterly disgusting. There is also this rumor spreading that Nico and Will are gay and are dating each other, but I don't really know if it's true since I don't really pay attention to them. The only one I really know is Jason, since he's siblings with Thalia.

I wake up to the alarm blaring in my ear. I swing my arm over and hit the alarm until it shuts up. I am definitely not a morning person. I yawn and stretch, not eager to get out of bed. I decide on wearing grey pencil jeans, a white shirt, and my regular, everyday Converse. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on the slightest bit of makeup, just to make myself look less gross. I walk downstairs to see my father sitting on a chair reading the newspaper. When he notices me, he looks up, "Morning sweetie," he says to me. "Morning dad," I reply. I get some bread and jam out of the fridge, and grab my car keys. "Bye dad!" I call out, before heading out of the house.

When I get to school, I'm almost late for first period. I quickly run to my locker, and grab my stuff, trying my hardest to avoid the populars. Fortunately, they weren't in the halls right now. "They're probably making out with random people in the janitor's closet.." I mutter to myself. I quickly run to my class, not stopping until I reach the door. The bell rings right after I stumble into class. I see people already all sitting at the desks, and there was only one spot left. "Annabeth Chase, you're late," the teacher says. "Technically Ms. Balmer, I stepped foot into the classroom before the bell rang," I tell her trying really hard to be polite and not grit my teeth. She just sighs defeatedly and I go take my seat, or the only seat that was left. When I sit down, I feel all the sluts glaring at me. 'What's their problem?' I wonder. Then I hear a laugh, a genuine, makes-you-smile laugh, that came from next to me. I turn to see who it was, and there he is. Percy Jackson.


End file.
